Rememorando
by Suki90
Summary: "Todo comenzó cuando nos reencontramos después de 6 años una vez regresé a Japón…" - Relatos desde la perspectiva de Seiya de cómo poco a poco se fue enamorando de Saori Kido.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

"— **Diálogo con narrativa en tercera persona (Recuerdos)".  
** " _Narrativa en primera persona"  
_ "Narrativa en tercera persona"

* * *

 **Autora** : Suki90  
 **Serie** : Saint Seiya  
 **Título** : Rememorando.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 _Pesadez… por alguna extraña razón siento una enorme presión sobre mi cuerpo._

Debido a su innata impaciencia, el joven de tez morena intentó mover sus cuatro extremidades de un lado a otro; no obstante sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ya que estas no hicieron movimiento alguno.

 _Esto es muy extraño, no puedo mover ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo; incluso mis parpados se niegan a abrirse. ¿Qué rayos está pasándome?_

 _Además de eso, una extraña sensación abarca gran parte de mi pecho, una aguda punzada se presente una y otra vez en el mismo lugar, cerca de mi corazón… Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Habrá sido a consecuencia de alguna batalla? Si me pongo a pensarlo es muy probable, pero…_

 _¿En cuál?_

 _Honestamente no soy capaz de recordar muy bien lo que sucedió en mi última batalla; o más bien, en ninguna de ellas._

 _Esto es frustrante, necesito recordar; si lo hago… es posible que sepa en dónde estoy y cómo salir de aquí._

— _**Ellos no son dioses… —**_ se escuchó a lo lejos.

 _Ah… Athena…_

— _**Ellos no son dioses, por eso no importa lo bondadosos que sean, es por su humanidad que tal vez no se dan cuenta cuando cometen un acto que no es correcto. Pero a eso, se le llama VIVIR… y es inevitable que ocurran esas cosas…**_

 _Si, no hay duda alguna, es… Athena…_

 _¡Es la voz de Saori…!_

— _**Pero, ¿sufrir por cometer un error? ¿No sería mejor perdonarlos y purificar sus almas? —sugirió la diosa— Al morir, tanto las buenas como las malas personas, merecen un descanso eterno. Pero tú quieres que estas almas purguen una condena sufriendo un perenne castigo y paguen por cada una de las faltas que cometieron durante su vida… Hades, lamento decirte… Que estás equivocado.**_

 _ **Hades, molesto, decide atacar— ¡Guarda silencio Athena…!**_

 _¡Saori…!_

— _**¡Ah…! —gritó Saori, no pudiendo evitar el golpe de su enemigo y golpeando el suelo.**_

— _**¡Athena! —gritaron los caballeros, preocupados por su no sólo diosa, sino amiga.**_

 _ **Apuntando con su espada, el de cabellos tan negros como la noche retomó la palabra— Athena, nunca aceptaré que protejas a la humanidad —declaró el dios del inframundo—. Evidentemente estás equivocada y no hay más qué decir. No seguiré con esta discusión… ¡Ahora sacrificarás tu vida por los humanos!**_

 _ **No pudiendo soportar más estar sin hacer nada, y viendo cómo es que su diosa estaba en problemas, el joven de cabellos cafés decidió tomar cartas en el asunto— ¡No, Saori…!**_

 _ **Y fue en ese instante, en el que usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban… el caballero de la armadura divina de pegaso lanzó sus tan ya conocidos "Meteoros de Pegaso" hacia el dios del inframundo, buscando así proteger como es su deber a la diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría.**_

 _ **Sorpresivamente su determinación por proteger a su diosa fue tan grande, que los meteoritos del caballero de la armadura divina alcanzaron rápidamente a Hades y lo estrellaron sin complicación alguna en uno de los tantos pilares que rodeaban el lugar.**_

 _ **El regente del inframundo no podía creer lo que había pasado recién… Un simple humano había sido capaz de herirlo, ¡de tocar a un dios! Un mero mortal…**_

 _ **Sin duda alguna la humillación era enorme, no obstante Hades gozaría de un gran regocijo, ya que su espada cobró venganza de forma inmediata.**_

 _Ah, ahora recuerdo… Yo, fui herido por la espada de Hades al proteger a Saori…_

— _**¡No, no, Seiya…! —suplicó la diosa con un inmenso terror en sus ojos. No siendo capaz de soportar su propio peso, el caballero termina por caer en los brazos de la mujer que siguió con toda su lealtad— Seiya, resiste por favor… Tu hermana, te está esperando en la Tierra… —le pidió suplicante, tratando de no soltar sus lagrimas en ese momento.**_

 _ **El joven caballero de la constelación de pegaso sólo pudo atinar a sonreír levemente y pronunciar dos últimas palabras… — Athena... Her… mana.**_

 _Entiendo. Finalmente he comprendido y recordado lo que sucedió. Yo… perdí la vida en la batalla contra Hades. Claro, ahora todo cobra sentido, es por eso que me duele tanto el pecho, la espada de ese desgraciado se clavó en mi corazón…_

 _Al recordar todo aquello no puedo evitar sentir como una inmensa tristeza inunda mi corazón ya que no fui capaz de ver una vez más a mi hermana; tampoco pude despedirme de mis amigos, ni tampoco de Marín, Shaina y Miho…_

 _Pero no me arrepiento, ya que morí cumpliendo mi deber como caballero de Athena. Di mi vida por la diosa en la que creo, por Saori… por ella que significa tanto para mi…_

 _Saori… Ojala hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decirle cómo me sentía. Sé que ese hecho no hubiese cambiado nada entre nosotros debido a las leyes establecidas desde la era del mito, pero me habría gustado al menos sincerarme con ella._

 _Ahora que me pongo a pensarlo, es algo curioso todo esto que nos ocurrió; todavía recuerdo muy bien la relación que ambos llevábamos de niños cuando aún nos encontrábamos en la mansión Kido. Cada vez que ella pasaba por ahí, lo único que podía sentir era desprecio, y ese sentimiento duró aún a inicios de mi adolescencia._

 _Pero… de un momento a otro, sin que me diera cuenta… poco a poco, se fue adentrando en mi corazón._

 _Todo comenzó cuando nos reencontramos después de 6 años una vez regresé a Japón…_

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Suki:**_ _Si, sé que es cortito pero los prólogos no necesariamente tienen que ser largos._

 _Bueno chicos, estoy subiendo esta historia nuevamente con el fin de terminarla. La idea sigue siendo la misma, hacer que Seiya rememore algunas ocasiones de su vida que hicieron que se fuera enamorando de Saori, como ella se fue metiendo poco a poco en su corazón hasta amarla como jamás se imaginó hacerlo._

 _Sin duda alguna hay mucho material para tomar, pero solo tomaré unos cuantos, cosas muy puntuales. Como ya había dicho, no será un proyecto muy largo; a lo mucho puede que sólo abarquen 7 o como máximo 10 capítulos._

 _Alégrense al menos de que ya hay 6 escritos, sólo debo re-editarlos._

 _En fin, espero que les guste.._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	2. Golpes inesperados

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

 **Aclaraciones:**

"— **Diálogo con narrativa en tercera persona (Recuerdos)".  
** _"Narrativa en primera persona"_ **  
**"Narrativa en tercera persona"

* * *

 **Autora** : Suki90  
 **Serie** : Saint Seiya  
 **Título** : Rememorando.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
"**Golpes inesperados".

 _¿Cómo poder olvidar ese día? Tras largos años entrenamiento en Grecia con Marín… finalmente fui capaz de volver a Japón, a mi tierra, en donde, a pesar de negarlo durante mucho tiempo, encontré otra razón para vivir…_

 _ **Después de muchísimo tiempo finalmente regresó, a ese lugar que no hacía más traerle malos recuerdos de su niñez. Pero bueno, no es como que eso tuviera mucha importancia en ese momento, ahora lo único que quería es que aquel hombre, ese que los obligó a sufrir tanto, cumpliera su promesa.**_

— _**¿Por qué tardará tanto ese viejo? —susurró para sí el moreno de forma impaciente.**_

 _ **Pocos segundos después la puerta finalmente se abrió, lo que por supuesto alegró los oídos del japonés de tez morena. Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar una voz muy diferente a la que esperaba oír.**_

— _**Seiya, cuánto me alegro de verte —le dijo aquella voz.**_

 _ **Esto sí que era una sorpresa, y estaba completamente seguro de que sus ojos de alguna manera denotaron dicho sentimiento. Sin embargo decidió no alterarse de más y hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada.**_

 _ **Dándose por fin la vuelta es que pudo observar a la joven dama que lo recibió.**_

 _Si, lo recuerdo bien… La primera vez que la vi después de 6 años me causó una gran sorpresa, ya que Saori se había vuelto una joven realmente hermosa, ya era toda una señorita de sociedad; algo que por supuesto siempre dudé y critiqué desde niño._

— _**Por favor, deja esa pesada armadura y descansa un poco antes del combate de mañana —sugirió la Kido con elegancia y hospitalidad.**_

— _**¿Combate…? —preguntó Seiya de pronto, confundido, rompiendo el eterno silencio que se había creado.**_

 _ **Saori, quien nunca dejó de mostrar su porte, se dirigió hacia su mayordomo— Veo que todavía no sabe nada. ¿Aún no se lo has explicado, Tatsumi?**_

— _**Señorita, discúlpeme, pensé que le agradaría comunicarle usted misma esa noticia —se excusó el mayor.**_

— _**Comprendo —girándose de nuevo a Seiya, la joven procedió—. Debes saber que el Desafío Galáctico es el mayor torneo entre caballeros del mundo. Todos los campeones se enfrentan ahí, y hoy ha comenzado. En tu primer combate te enfrentarás a…**_

— _**El Caballero del Oso —mencionó Tatsumi.**_

 _ **Seiya sólo sonreía, dejando que terminaran de hablar.**_

— _**Estoy segura de que será un combate apasionante, ¿tú qué opinas?**_

— _**Ja, ni hablar —respondió Seiya, esquivando las miradas de los anfitriones.**_

 _Y como era típico de mi, le contesté mal…_

 _Aunque nadie podía culparme en ese entonces, ya que si bien mi corazón se detuvo por culpa de su deslumbrante belleza… mi resentimiento hacia ella, hacia su familia era mucho más grande, y ese simple gusto por su apariencia física no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerme olvidar aquel odio y desprecio que siempre guardé por dentro._

— _**¿Cómo? —preguntó Tatsumi al aire, mirando a Saori desconcertado.**_

— _**No voy a pelear porque no tengo ninguna intensión de participar en un espectáculo como ese —respondió, aún si dirigirles la mirada.**_

— _**¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Le debes respeto a la señorita! —exclamó Tatsumi queriendo golpear a Seiya, pero olvidó un pequeño detalle…**_

 _ **Seiya lo tomó del brazo con facilidad y lo dejó en el suelo como si nada— Yo no le debo nada a esta señorita… —le dijo con formal desdén antes de girarse a Saori—. Quiero ver a Mitsumasa Kido.**_

— _**No puedes verlo… Mi abuelo murió hace casi 5 años —respondió Saori con tranquilidad. Claro que esa noticia no fue bien recibida por el moreno.**_

 _ **Girándose completamente hacia ella, habló— ¿Qué dices…?**_

— _**Un año después de que te fuiste a Grecia se lo llevó súbitamente una enfermedad —le confesó ella, dejando ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el caballero…**_

 _ **Pero, a pesar de la sorpresa, el joven guardó la compostura— Así que… está muerto… —susurró—. Se lo merecía. Después de todas las penalidades que le hizo pasar a tanta gente a lo largo de su vida.**_

 _Ahora que recuerdo todo lo que le dije sobre su abuelo… no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ella, especialmente porque Saori en ningún momento dejó de tener ese sentimiento de tristeza y dolor en su mirada._

 _En ese entonces no lo sentía, pero ahora de sólo recordarlo… deseo con tanta fuerza ir y darme una paliza yo mismo. ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerte sufrir…? Si te viera ahora en esas circunstancias no podría soportarlo…_

 _Saori…_

— _**¡No te permito hablar así…! —habló Tatsumi, pero Seiya lo detuvo con su brazo.**_

— _**Ya que tú eres su nieta posiblemente puedas cumplir la promesa que él me hizo —dijo.**_

— _**¿Una promesa?**_

— _**Yo tengo una hermana. Cuando ella y yo estábamos en el orfanato a tu abuelo no se le ocurrió nada mejor que separarnos.**_

 _ **Saori sólo miró expectante, intentando comprender a qué promesa se refería Seiya.**_

— _**Me obligó a ir a Grecia y realizar el entrenamiento de caballero. Y prometió que si volvía con la armadura sagrada me permitiría volver a verla —expresó con seriedad.**_

 _ **La dama de los Kido, quien escuchó atentamente todo lo que el moreno le dijo, finalmente habló— Sí, creo recordar…**_

— _**He traído la armadura, ¡quiero ver a mi hermana inmediatamente! —demandó sin más.**_

 _ **De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse, y de ella se vio salir a otro joven de su misma edad y complexión — No levantes la voz, Seiya —le exigió.**_

— _**¿Qué…?**_

— _**Si tienes miedo de participar en el torneo, no mereces llevar esa armadura que cargas —le dijo el rubio que había salido.**_

— _**¿Quién eres tú? —demandó saber el moreno.**_

 _ **Tronándose los dedos y con una pícara sonrisa respondió— ¿Es que no me reconoces? Soy el gran Jabu, el Caballero del Unicornio.**_

 _Jabu… ni aún en mis recuerdos me alegro de verte. Sé que eres un caballero fiel a Athena, pero sabemos bien que a pesar de eso existe una rivalidad… y todos saben cuál es…_

— _**Ah, sí… Te recuerdo Jabu… —dijo sin mucha emoción.**_

— _**Te prohíbo que te comportes de esa manera con una persona de la categoría de la señorita. Arrodíllate ante ella y pídele perdón —le exigió de nueva cuenta—. En cuanto a la armadura, tienes que entregársela…**_

— _**¡Jabu tiene razón, haz lo que te dice! —le exigió también el mayordomo para más fastidio de Seiya, que ya suficiente tenía con uno. Pero parecía que Dios los creaba y ellos se juntaban…**_

 _ **Fastidiado, el moreno respondió— ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? No tengo intensión de entregar la armadura hasta que no vea cumplida la promesa.**_

— _**¿QUÉ? — dijo entre dientes Tatsumi.**_

 _ **Ajustándose sus guantes, el unicornio habló de nuevo— Vaya, veo que no quieres hacerme caso. No digas que no te lo advertí, has vuelto a emplear ese tono tan familiar con ella, ¡y te dije que no lo hicieras! —gritó para finalmente lanzarle un puñetazo al caballero de bronce que acababa de volver.**_

 _ **Pero Seiya también se había vuelto muy fuerte, por lo que fue fácil evitar ese golpe con su pierna.**_

— _**Jabu, te comportas como un perrito faldero que mueve la cola ante su dueña… —fanfarroneó el moreno, molestando al rubio. Bajando finalmente la pierna y alejando el puño de su compañero volvió a hablar—. Si no mal recuerdo ese comportamiento ya lo tenías hace bastantes años —expresó el moreno de ojos cafés mientras recordaba parte de su infancia—. Lo que no me explico es cómo has podido inspírate en el unicornio; hubiera sido más apropiado una rata, ¿no crees? —se burló, obviamente fastidiando al rubio.**_

— _**Vas a callarte. Aunque han pasado 6 años no has cambiado nada, tienes la misma arrogancia y la misma agresividad. ¡Así que voy a ensañarte a respetar a la señorita!**_

— _**¡Basta ya! —habló por fin Saori, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación.**_

 _Debo confesar, que todavía me sorprendo por la actitud de Saori en esa ocasión… Dije tantas cosas, tantas palabras hirientes hacia su persona y hacia su abuelo… y aún así ella nunca me habló de la misma forma. Siempre se dirigió a mí con respeto… dejando ver la educación que había recibido…_

 _Y cuánto había madurado. Aunque claro, yo en ese momento no quería verlo ni aceptarlo. Me daba rabia pensar que ya no era la misma niña malcriada que me molestaba de niño…_

De pronto, un inmenso dolor devoró su pecho, haciéndolo erguirse debido a ese repentino suceso. Era como si algo le estuviera perforando el corazón una y otra vez. Se suponía que ya estaba muerto, entonces, ¿por qué continuaba sufriendo? Creía que con recordar su pasado… y atormentarse por no poder seguir a lado de la mujer que ama iba a ser suficiente. Pero se equivocó.

Unos cuantos segundos después el dolor cesó…

 _Ah, este… dolor… me recuerda un poco al que sentí aquella vez, cuando se me comunicó que mi hermana… había desaparecido y que no sabían dónde estaba._

— _**Ah, pero si es por usted señorita —se excusó Jabu.**_

— _**¿A caso tienes la intensión de desobedecerme Jabu? —le preguntó con firmeza.**_

 _ **Rendido, el muchacho sólo baja la cabeza y negó querer hacerlo. No podía contra ella por más que quisiera.**_

— _**Si quieres combatir con él, tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo en el torneo y según las reglas del desafío galáctico —comentó ella.**_

 _ **A pesar de que esto iba dirigido a Jau, fue Seiya quien respondió, cansado de la situación.**_

— _**¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto! Te repito que no he venido aquí para pelear ni para participar en ningún espectáculo. Así que llévame hasta mi hermana y te daré la armadura de bronce —exigió Seiya, buscando zafarse de esa situación lo más rápido posible.**_

 _ **Aunque parecía que eso no podría ser— Créeme Seiya, no tengo la más mínima idea de dónde está tu hermana… —confesó la Kido.**_

— _**¿Qué dices? —preguntó Seiya.**_

— _**Es cierto. Sólo sé que al poco tiempo de irte tu a Grecia, desapareció del orfanato en el que estaba y no se ha vuelto a ver por aquí, ni a saber nada de ella —explicó con los ojos cerrados, lamentando tener que informarle sobre la desaparición de su ser más querido.**_

— _**¿Cómo que desapareció…? ¿No está… en el orfanato?**_

 _ **Recuerdos de su niñez llegaron a su mente, el momento en que hombres de la fundación Kido se lo llevaron del orfanato para entrenarlo y así poder mandarlo a Grecia. El último recuerdo que tenía de su hermana, era el de ella corriendo hacia él intentando alcanzarlo y caer.**_

 _ **Estupefacto, así es cómo se encontraba en esos momentos el joven de ojos cafés. No podía creer que su hermana hubiese desaparecido… No quería creerlo.**_

 _Ese sentimiento de impotencia jamás pude sacarlo de mí corazón. Tenía que encontrarla a como diera lugar. No importándome nada me di la vuelta para salir de ese lugar… pero nuevamente Saori me detuvo, siempre con mucha paciencia y preocupación en su voz…_

— _**Te lo suplico, cálmate por favor. Te aconsejo que no vayas a buscarla… Es muy peligroso —le dijo la Kido.**_

 _ **¿Peligroso? ¿En serio? Peligroso y riesgoso había sido ese bendito entrenamiento que le hicieron pasar en Grecia a él y a los demás huérfanos. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así…?**_

— _**¿Por qué? —preguntó Seiya, viéndola a los ojos de nuevo.**_

— _**El mundo es muy grande, entiéndelo. Y aunque dedicaras toda tu vida a buscarla no es seguro que la encuentres. Además, ¿quién te dice que aún sigue con vida?**_

 _ **A pesar de la serenidad con la que Saori dijo aquellas palabras, para Seiya fueron un golpe directo al corazón. Qué tonto fue al pensar que sólo lo había detenido por preocupación hacia su persona, ni si quiera supo por qué lo pensó. Pero es que ahora que reaccionaba, que aún a pesar de las apariencias, ella seguía siendo una Kido, y como son millonarios, poco le importa cómo dicen las cosas.**_

 _ **O eso es lo que él siempre creyó.**_

 _ **El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la heredera de los Kido decidió hablar nuevamente.**_

— _**Te propongo un pacto.**_

— _**¿Un pacto?**_

— _**Si resultas ganador en el torneo y ganas el desafío galáctico, nuestra fundación se encargará de buscarla. Tenemos medios suficientes para ello… ¿Qué respondes? Es una propuesta generosa…**_

 _ **Seiya no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que sería mucho más fácil encontrar a su hermana con ayuda de la fundación pero… su orgullo…**_

— _**Con una fundación tan organizada como esta, encontrar a alguien es como un juego de niños —comentó Saori, depositando mucha confianza en la organización Kido.**_

 _Muy a pesar de la propuesta decidí irme… En esos momentos no quería estar más en ese lugar aún con la oferta de Saori._

 _Momentos después fui despojado de mi armadura gracias a Jabu y se quedaron con ella. Al final terminé rindiéndome y aceptando indirectamente la propuesta que Saori me hizo momentos atrás para después marcharme._

 _Estoy consciente de que en su momento Saori pudo haber dicho todo aquello sólo por conveniencia propia, pero aún así pude percibir algo de sinceridad en sus palabras y ojos. Es probable que suene algo contradictorio, pero ella siempre fue así, a pesar de las duras palabras… en realidad era una buena persona. Eso era algo que todos sabíamos desde niños…_

 _Y por eso lo que más me dolía, lo que más hería y golpeaba a mi orgullo y a mi corazón, es que esa parte de su personalidad se hubiese mantenido intacta…_

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Aquí les dejo el capítulo 1 como tal, aunque fanfiction lo catalogue como el 2 por el prólogo xD. Obviamente les recuerdo que no me iré capítulo por capítulo de la serie, sino por momentos especiales de ellos dos. Este, aunque no sea lo más romántico del mundo o algo que fomente la pareja, era la introducción para los dos, por lo que se me hizo correcto utilizarlo.

Si tienen algún momento que ustedes consideren fomenta a la pareja además de las escenas obvias, favor de dejarlas en un review :)

Por cierto, agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que se dio el tiempo de favoritear y seguir mi historia, además de comentarme que les pareció el prólogo: **Fox McCloude, Adrit126, Aquila no Asuka, irips21 y samirasama cullen.**

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	3. Querer cambiar

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

"— _**Dialogo con narrativa en tercera persona. (Recuerdos)"  
**_ " _Narrativa en primera persona_ "  
"Narrativa en tercera persona"

* * *

 **Autora** : Suki90  
 **Serie** : Saint Seiya  
 **Título** : Rememorando.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Querer cambiar

 _He de admitir que me impresiona lo mucho que mi vida cambió después de haber regresado a Japón con la armadura de Pegaso. Personalmente nunca me vi estando en alguna situación en la que podría perder la vida… ni siquiera pensé en dónde estaría tras haber vivido mi tiempo en la Tierra._

 _Ahora heme aquí, vagando en la nada, recordando mi vida con suma lentitud. Y ahora que lo hago es que puedo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, qué hice, qué no… qué extraño, qué añoro y por supuesto… qué desearía cambiar._

 _Definitivamente varios eventos que me gustaría cambiar forman parte de mi niñez. Si tuviera la oportunidad de modificar algo habría sido mi actitud con Miho… en verdad la traté muy mal, al punto en que la hice llorar bastantes veces. También con Shaina, Marín…_

 _Pero por sobre todo, con Saori…_ La sola mención de su nombre causó que la mente del caballero proyectara una clara imagen de la amable sonrisa de su diosa, aquella que siempre adoró observar.

 _Saori, aún me arrepiento de todo, no sabes cuánto. Nuestra niñez fue una pesadilla, y ni hablar de nuestra adolescencia. A veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si tan sólo yo no hubiera sido tan terco. Tal vez nuestro reencuentro habría sido diferente._

 _Puede que incluso hubiese habido risas._

 _Pero no, todo fue muy frío y seco. Aunque he de admitir que siempre me sorprendió el hecho de que no me tratases como un criado o alguien inferior después de vernos tras seis años._

 _Todavía recuerdo el día en que noté ese intento por mejorar nuestra relación. Aquello sucedió poco después de que Shiryu se fuera a reparar las armaduras de Pegaso y Dragón…_

 _ **A pesar de que era una mañana preciosa, tranquila incluso según el joven de tez morena, el calor era sencillamente insoportable. Era común pensar que por vivir a lado del mar la temperatura no sería tan alta, que sería más fresco…**_

 _ **Qué equivocados estaban.**_

 _ **No soportando más dicho calor, Seiya decidió que lo mejor era lavarse la cabeza en el fregadero para no sentir tanto bochorno, la ducha la tomaría después. Por lo que despojándose de su playera se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que había en su departamento.**_

 _ **El momento en que sintió el agua fría caer sobre su cabello, una agradable sensación recorrió por completo su cuerpo, alejando el bochorno que sentía desde que se despertó.**_

 _ **Pero el gusto no le duró mucho, ya que el timbre comenzó a sonar de repente, obligándolo así a sacar su cabeza del lavabo.**_

— _**¡Un momento, ya voy! —gritó para que lo escucharan una vez cerró la llave.**_

 _Je, de haber sabido quien era me hubiera puesto la playera de una buena vez. Ahora que lo pienso… no sé por qué ni siquiera intenté sentir su cosmos. Sé que en ese momento no teníamos noción de que era una diosa pero… todo ser vivo lo tiene._

 _ **Fue por una toalla y mientras se secaba el cabello se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, la sorpresa no sólo se la llevó él.**_

— _**¡Ah…! —exclamó en sorpresa la bella dama.**_

— _**Uy… —fue el sonido ahogado que su garganta pudo emitir al ver a la nieta del fallecido multimillonario Mitsumasa Kido afuera de su departamento. Por lo que sólo cerró la puerta con fuerza.**_

Seiya rió levemente ante ese recuerdo.

 _Si lo pienso con detenimiento, aquella situación no pudo ser más idónea, ya que de no haber sucedido dicho descuido no habría sido capaz de ver a Saori sonrojada únicamente por verme sin playera. Algo que yo consideraba tan normal como respirar._

 _Aunque claro, mi reacción a estas alturas me sorprende y me causa gracia. Digo, en ese momento la opinión que ella tuviera en ese momento de mi no era de importancia, pero ahí estaba yo, preocupado de que me viera a medio vestir y que mi departamento fuera un desorden._

 _Creo que es ahora que me doy cuenta de que mi mente y mi corazón ya habían comenzado a separarse._

 _ **Tras haber limpiado su departamento a la asombrosa velocidad de la luz, el pequeño hogar de Seiya ya se veía lo suficientemente presentable como para que llegaran visitas. Terminó de vestirse y se sentó en un banquito para secarse el cabello.**_

 _ **Ya no habría escenas bochornosas entre ellos.**_

— _**¡Ya puedes entrar!**_

 _ **El caballero esperó unos segundos hasta que finalmente escuchó la puerta abrirse; como estaba secando su cabello no se molestó en alzar su mirada para verla entrar. Algo que por supuesto era adrede en parte, ya que necesitaba que su corazón dejara de estar tan inquieto.**_

— _**Esperaba ver una habitación más desordenada… —expresó la Kido con sorpresa al caminar por el apartamento antes de dirigirse a la ventana, la cual era la última del complejo de habitaciones en renta.**_

 _ **Algo molesto por el comentario, Seiya tan sólo se limitó a responder con un: — Mjm… —a eso nada más—. Oye, ¿cuál es el objeto de tu visita? Supongo que no habrás venido a ver si mi cuarto estaba desordenado, ¿o sí? —cuestionó él con algo de ironía en sus palabras.**_

— _**Hay noticias —fue lo único que ella dijo.**_

 _Y como siempre, Saori evadiendo mi mal comportamiento hacia su persona al responderme con paciencia. En serio… no sé cómo pudo soportar tal arrogancia, ya que en ese entonces no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos._

— _**¿Eh?**_

 _ **Saori entonces se giró hacia él y le enseñó una extraña carta— Estaba mañana he recibido esto…**_

 _ **En ese instante sus miradas terminaron cruzándose por algunos segundos antes de que Seiya se pusiera de pie y tomara la cara de las manos de Saori. La abrió y rápidamente se dio cuenta de quién era.**_

— _**Ah, Ikki quiere pelear conmigo dentro de una semana en el valle de la muerte… Me pide que lleve las partes restantes de la armadura de oro… —leyó con cuidado—. Esto es una trampa seguramente pero… tengo que ir —decidió—. Creo que no tengo alternativa.**_

 _ **Viendo como este se dirigía hacia la ventana, la heredera Kido volvió a retomar la palabra— Hay que avisarle a Shiryu, tiene que regresar inmediatamente —aconsejó—. Espero que haya tenido tiempo suficiente de reparar las armaduras…**_

— _**Hay cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse que esas armaduras —dijo él con cierto enojo al verla—. Además, Shiryu está corriendo mucho peligro al ir a ese lugar, sobre todo después de que su corazón ya se le detuvo una vez —explicó él, enfadado al pensar que ella no se preocupara por el bienestar del caballero de bronce y sólo le importara la bendita armadura.**_

 _ **La joven de cabellos lavanda tan sólo soltó un suspiro— Veo que no me has comprendido… —habló ella con su suave voz, logrando así captar la atención de Seiya—. Claro que me preocupo mucho por él pero en este momento me preocupas más tú… —confiesa.**_

 _Ese momento jamás lo olvidaré, mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme cuando ella me dijo aquellas palabras. A mi entender ella era una persona fría, frívola… que sólo se preocupaba por lo material, pero parecía ser que mis pensamientos seguían siendo errados…_

— _**¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero si yo no corro algún peligro aquí —expresó sorprendido.**_

 _ **Saori sabía perfectamente bien que él tenía razón, por lo que asintió con la cabeza sin dudarlo, pero eso no implicaba que no fuera peligroso— Sé que es verdad, pero has dicho que aceptarás el desafío. Si Shiryu no regresa a tiempo tendrás que combatir sin tu armadura, y eso sería una locura…**_

 _ **El caballero, anonadado por dichas palabras es incapaz de pronunciar respuesta alguna por unos cuantos segundos en los que la observó con detenimiento. Poco después recobró el uso de su voz.**_

— _**¿Y crees que eso me impresiona? No debo tener miedo. ¡Si he de morir, moriré entonces como un auténtico caballero! —expresó él aplastando la carta del desafío frente a Saori, demostrándole su fuerza.**_

 _ **Aún así, la expresión que Saori tenía en su rostro lo dejó preocupado, muy intranquilo.**_

 _ **Habiéndola acompañado hasta la salida, el joven caballero de bronce se limitó a esperar desde su ventana a que la silueta de la dama de sociedad apareciera, para así ver cómo es que esta entraba en su limusina para retirarse del lugar.**_

— _**Shiryu me gustaría que estuvieras aquí; tal vez me ayudarías a comprender mejor las cosas… Saori parece que quiere cambiar —declaró—. Antes siempre me trataba como un criado, en cambio ahora se dirige a mí como un amigo… —expresó con confusión en su mente al ver cómo el auto se iba alejando cada vez más—. Me pregunto por qué de pronto se está comportando así…**_

 _Esa pregunta me la hice miles de veces después de eso… Su comportamiento, ese cambio tan repentino me había descolocado, y el resentimiento que tenía por ella ya no era tan claro…_

 _Pero lo que más me incomodaba, era el rápido palpitar de mi corazón. Eso era algo que sólo estando con ella me pasaba… y no sabía por qué._

Seiya cerró los ojos con cansancio y muchas imágenes de ellos juntos, desde su niñez hasta la última batalla, aparecieron rápidamente.

 _El hecho de querer cambiar… En mi vida sólo he conocido a una sola persona que me ha demostrado que cuando se quiere, se puede, y fue gracias a dicho ser que yo también cambié y crecí._

 _Mi dulce princesa…_

 _Saori Kido_

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Ahora sí, aquí está el capítulo siguiente. Creo que ya todos han de saber cuál es: ¡El episodio 10! Ese donde vemos el primer hint Seiya x Saori en forma xD. Espero haberlo manejado correctamente.

Gracias por sus reviews a: **irips21, samirasama cullen, Fox McCloude y Aquila no Asuka.**

¡También a los lectores anónimos! ¡Gracias!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	4. Temor a la verdad

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

"— **Diálogo con narrativa en tercera persona (Recuerdos)".**  
" _Narrativa en primera persona"_  
"Narrativa en tercera persona"

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** **T** emor a la verdad

 _A pesar de ser un caballero de Athena y de hacerle frente a situaciones que la gente ordinaria catalogaría como misteriosas, para mí hay cosas que aún siguen siendo un misterio._

 _Quizás uno de los más grandes sea todo lo que está detrás del hombre que nos reunió a todos, quien nos obligó a cumplir con el entrenamiento de caballero… Mitsumasa Kido, mi padre…_

El regularmente cálido y amoroso semblante del caballero ahora se encontraba sumido en la frialdad y la molestia. Dicho pensamiento tan sólo le causó un enorme repulsión, considerar como su padre a aquel hombre era algo que no toleraba. No podía creer que una persona así contribuyó con su madre para darle vida.

Y aunque Saori le hubiese explicado sobre el destino y las estrellas, eso no cambiaba nada, lo que hizo ese hombre… no tenía nombre, por más justificado que estuviera todo.

 _Aunque bueno, si de misterios hablamos… Saori fue el mayor de todos. Es decir, acepto y veo lógico que ella sea mi diosa, en todo sentido, pero… lo que no termino de entender es, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de ese detalle? Se supone que es Athena, una deidad griega con un cosmos enorme que está lleno de bondad y amor._

 _Es algo que desde que lo supe me lo pregunté una y otra vez, porque si bien hay gente que tiene un cosmos enorme y maravilloso, el único que yo conocía que calzaba con el de Athena, era el de Saori, aunque para ese entonces era una esencia muy débil… pero poderosa en cierto sentido._

 _Aún lo recuerdo, el día en que finalmente recuperamos las partes faltantes de la armadura de sagitario tras haber luchado contra los caballeros de plata que intentaron matarnos al ir por ellas._

 _Nos dirigimos al coliseo y entonces la vimos…_

— **¡Es Saori…! —exclamó Seiya de pronto— Pero, ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí? —preguntó al aire. De pronto una súbita respuesta golpeó su mente— N-No habrá esperado por nosotros, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el pegaso a sus demás compañeros, quienes estaban igual de sorprendidos que él.**

 **No, de verdad quería creer que Saori no los había estado esperando ahí todo el tiempo como su mente y corazonada le hacían ver. Si bien el cambio en la personalidad de la señorita era algo que ciertamente notó, el moreno no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.**

 **Finalmente detectando su presencia, Saori se giró con velocidad hacia los caballeros y les sonrió con alivio— ¡Ah! ¡Todos están aquí, y a salvo! —expresó ella con alegría. Su felicidad era tal que los jóvenes santos fueron capaces de notar la felicidad desbordante de su rostro.**

 **Más ese momento de felicidad no duró mucho…**

— **¡No vimos aquí sólo porque sí! ¡Estamos aquí para ponerle un fin a esto…! —exclamó Seiya, no importándole lo que había dicho antes sobre su deber como caballero… ya estaba cansado.**

 **No pasando ni un solo segundo de aquel comentario, los demás adolescentes soltaron las piezas de la armadura y se dispusieron a irse de ahí.**

— **Listo, cómo lo prometimos, aquí están las piezas de la armadura dorada que robaron —dijo Seiya, quien se fue alejando al igual que sus compañeros.**

 **Anonadada, la dama de sociedad no tuvo más opción que detenerlos— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Saori incrédula.**

 **Deteniéndose por un momento, el moreno le respondió de nuevo— Creo que eso no te importa.**

 _Ah, de nuevo con esa actitud tan pedante. De verdad que no entiendo cómo fui capaz de… hablarle así después de que ella nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa._

— **Todos hemos decidido vivir libremente de ahora en adelante —continuó el pegaso, sin siquiera mirarla por completo.**

 **Ante tal respuesta, la incrédula Saori expresó con molestia— ¡No puedo aceptar tal cosa…!**

— " **No puedo aceptar tal cosa…" ¿Es en serio? —preguntó él, girándose finalmente, sorprendido de haber escuchado lo que escuchó.**

— **No le hagas caso Seiya…. —sugirió Shiryu, quien estaba a su lado.**

 **Ignorando por completo el comentario del caballero dragón, Saori prosiguió— ¡Sí, no puedo aceptar esa decisión! Ustedes son caballeros, ¡los elegidos por las estrellas! —exclamó— Me es imposible permitirles que se vayan, ¡la batalla está a punto de comenzar…! —explicó la joven, rogándole a su abuelo que los hiciera recapacitar.**

— **¿Otra vez con eso? ¡¿Y ahora cuáles son tus planes después del Torneo Galáctico?! —preguntó molesto— ¡Si lo disfrutas tanto así como tu abuelo, deberías inscribirte en lecciones de lucha libre femenina!**

— **¡Silencio! ¡No permitiré que hables así sobre los ideales de mi abuelo ni de él!**

— **Ja, tienes que estar bromeando —respondió Seiya, quien por alguna extraña razón no se sentía del todo bien al hablarle así a la joven Kido, quien a pesar de todo aún intentaba razonar con él—. ¡¿Cómo quieres que respete a un hombre que embarazó a cientos de mujeres con tal de tener hijos y poder usarlos como meros juguetes?!**

 **Bien, ahí estaba, aquella maldita verdad salió disparada de sus labios con un odio tan notorio que asombró a Saori, quien a pesar de lo pasmada que se quedó al escucharlo, al final tan sólo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos. Ahora todo tenía sentido.**

— **Ya veo, así que ya están al tanto de la verdad sobre su origen —pronunció con calma—. Es inesperado, pero creo que es mejor así…**

— **¡¿Qué?! —¿Qué quería decir? ¿A caso ella siempre supo que Mitsumasa Kido era su padre…? ¿Qué su abuelo había sido…? ¿Y aún así ella lo quería tanto? ¿Pero cómo?**

 **¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible?**

 **No, no tenía sentido.**

 **Saori, alzando a Nike con firmeza, tras unos segundos de silencio retomó la palabra hacia sus caballeros— Ahora que se han enterado de su origen, creo que es hora de que sepan toda la verdad, aquella que tiene que ver con mi abuelo, con ustedes… y conmigo.**

 _Fue en ese momento, en que el pequeño y cálido cosmos de Saori comenzó a incrementar su fuerza poco a poco. Cuando lo sentí me paralicé, ya que jamás percibí una cosmoenergía como esa. Sobrepasaba al mío con facilidad, ni siquiera el santo de plata más fuerte podía igualarse a la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo._

 _Sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, Saori comenzó a relatarnos todo; sobre cómo Mitsumasa conoció a Aioros, el caballero legendario de sagitario que protegió a Athena. También nos reveló que fue él quien le contó sobre la existencia de nosotros los santos y sobre la misión que tenemos con nuestra diosa de la guerra justa, que en ese momento tan sólo era una bebé recién nacida._

 _Por más que ahora todo me suene tan lógico, en ese instante…_

 **La sorpresa y la estupefacción que estaban plasmados en los rostros de los caballeros no tenían igual. Sencillamente no podían creer en lo que la doncella de los Kido les había dicho. Aquella explicación no tenía lógica, nada más… no.**

 **Era imposible que ella fuera…**

— **Si lo que ella dice es cierto… —comenzó Shiryu.**

— **Esta joven es… —continuó Shun.**

— **La reencarnación de la diosa que aparece cada 200 años en este mundo… —secundó Hyoga a Shun.**

— **E-Ella es… A-Athena es… —intentó decir Seiya, estupefacto.**

 **Con firmeza y determinación, Saori confirmó con la cabeza lo que sus santos se negaban a creer— Así es, yo soy la deidad que reencarna cada 200 años en este mundo. Soy la Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, ¡ATHENA!**

 _Escucharla decir aquellas palabras fue lo más impactante de mi vida. Enterarme de que esa persona a la que yo tenía catalogada como mimada y caprichosa era en realidad la diosa que se suponía debía proteger y venerar era… algo increíble._

— _**Saori es… ¡¿La reencarnación de la diosa Athena?! —soltó Seiya, rompiendo entonces el hielo. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos por la increíble noticia que acababa de recibir. Aunque por alguna extraña razón lidiaba con una pelea interna. Su corazón quería creerle, existía algo en ella y en su cosmos que no dejaban lugar a dudas…**_

 **Pero su mente, su razonamiento se negó a creerlo**

— _**No… no puede ser, debe tratarse de una broma… —**_ **meneó la cabeza con fuerza y retomó el habla que había perdido por la impactante noticia—. Ya dejen de mirarla como si fuera la gran cosa —sugirió Seiya, llamando la atención de sus ahora sabidos medios hermanos—. ¿Qué no ven que esto es un truco que ella usó para retenernos? —cerró los ojos con confianza.**

 _Qué tonto…_

— **¿En serio quieres que creamos que Athena es una niña caprichosa y egoísta como tú? —preguntó Seiya, abriendo los ojos para así poder verla a la cara. Al hacerlo, se encontró con la triste y serena mirada de Saori, quien no se inmutó ni un solo instante por sus palabras. Eso bajó un poco la guardia del caballero de bronce.**

 _Jamás podré olvidar el semblante que enmarcó su rostro. Aquella mirada tan sólo albergaba tristeza, sufrimiento, un inmenso dolor; pero, sobre todo, una interminable soledad._

 _¿Y qué hice yo al final? Nada más brillante que encajar mucho más dichos sentimientos._

 **— ¡Ya basta de bromas! ¡Si una chica como tú fuera la reencarnación de la diosa, este mundo sería un desastre! ¡ES SUFICIENTE!**

 **Pero a pesar de las duras palabras del pegaso, Saori no se inmutó ni le gritó de vuelta— Es la verdad. La armadura de oro puede probártelo.**

— **¡PF! ¡Ya te lo dije…! ¡Ni siquiera los caballeros de plata están interesados!**

— **Tal vez, pero un verdadero caballero debería ser capaz de sentir lo que emana de mi cuerpo —respondió Saori con seguridad, sorprendiendo a Seiya.**

 _Era verdad…, por más que me doliera admitirlo, la armadura de sagitario en una ocasión se volvió una conmigo para protegerme y llevarme a la victoria. Saori tenía razón… Pero en ese instante, yo…_

— **¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer Seiya? —le preguntó Shiryu, quien había decido no decir nada sobre la situación por el momento.**

 **Esa era una buena pregunta… Nuevamente su corazón y su mente estaban luchando contra lo que debía creer. No sabía bien qué contestarle a su hermano. Observó a sus compañeros, y después miró a Saori…**

 **No, no quería creer… ¡No lo iba a hacer…!**

— **¡No, no me volverán a engañar! —declaró— ¡No quiero tener nada más que ver con ella! ¡Nunca debí creer en la Fundación Graude! —dijo Seiya con los ojos cerrados al igual que sus puños— De ahora en adelante me dedicaré a buscar a mi hermana. No me importa si me toma años, si ella está al otro lado del mundo… ¡La encontraré…!**

 **Y así de rápido como lo dijo se dio la vuelta, evitando por completo tener que mirar una vez más a Saori ante su comentario. Por alguna razón, no se sentía capaz de verla.**

— **Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga… ¿Están de acuerdo con él…? —preguntó ella con seriedad— ¿No pelearán a mi lado…?**

 **Los tres caballeros se miraron entre si y dieron su respuesta.**

— **No, no cuente conmigo… —dijo Shun.**

— **Ni conmigo, lo siento —expresó Shiryu. Hyoga tan sólo permaneció en silencio, era clara su respuesta.**

 **A pesar de la gran tristeza que le produjo que los jóvenes caballeros que fueron elegidos para ayudarla se negaban a hacerlo, la dama de sociedad y reencarnación de Athena debía mantenerse firme, no dejarles ver que le dolió su rechazo más de la cuenta aunque fuese una diosa. Porque sí, ese era su título y naturaleza pero ella se crío como una humana, y desde hacía tiempo estaba tratando de remediar todo el daño que les hizo a los chicos.**

 **Pero parecía que eso no sucedería pronto, especialmente con Seiya…**

 **Por lo que, tomando a Nike con fuerza, Saori les respondió— ¡Muy bien! ¡De todas formas no necesito a puñado de cobardes conmigo! —expresó con dureza, sorprendiendo a los chicos— ¡Si la justicia ha de ser defendida, entonces pelearé por mi propia cuenta!**

 **Y dicho todo aquello se dio la vuelta y se alejó con firmeza de su lado. Todos observaron a la dama de sociedad irse en silencio mientras se adentraba cada vez más en el coliseo con excepción de Seiya, quien no dejó de apretar sus puños.**

 _Esa fue la primera vez que dudé de la palabra de una mujer. Ni siquiera con Shaina, que en ese entonces me quería ver prácticamente muerto, me ocurrió. Fui de lo peor, me comporté como un completo imbécil._

 _Fracasé, fallé como caballero; pero sobre todo, fallé como hombre al tratar así a una dama. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue que la dejé sola, permití que se alejara de mi protección…_

 _Saori, por favor, discúlpame, perdóname por todo lo que te dije en aquel entonces. A decir verdad, aunque no lo pareciera, yo sí creí en ti... confié en tus palabras; es decir, ¿cómo no hacerlo después de que me demostraste que el que quiere puede al cambiar como lo hiciste? ¿Al intentar arreglar poco a poco la situación entre nosotros?_

 _Me cerraste la boca muchísimas veces._

 _Sin embargo la terquedad de mi personalidad pudo más que mi razón, por lo que continué negando todo. Pero es que estaba aterrado, tenía miedo de convertirme en alguien que no pudiera reconocer, a crecer. Todavía era un niño, y deseaba que todo siguiera como estaba._

 _Que los demás cambiaran lo que quisieran, yo quería permanecer igual. Sin embargo el destino no lo quiso así, ya que poco a poco, yo también fui cambiando sin siquiera poder evitarlo._

 _Y si era de ser sincero, mis mayores miedos giraban en torno a eso, al extraño sentimiento que poco a poco fue brotando dentro de mi corazón, aquel que me indicaba que no sé desde hace cuanto ya albergaba sentimientos que jamás imaginé sentir por ti._

 _Lo intenté, en verdad hice lo que pude para enterrarlos, reprimirlos, incluso distraerlos con la presencia de Miho... pero no pude, ya era tarde; no había marcha atrás, todo estaba ya bien plantado en su lugar._

 _Al menos eso fue lo que sentí ese día, unos momentos después..._

 _...cuando estuve a punto de perderte…_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno, aquí está la tercera (cuarta) entrega de este fic. Si, como se fijan me salté muchos episodios del anime, mayormente porque estos eran de puro relleno y si bien tenían parte de la historia original del manga, no eran tan relevantes.

Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo será el que todos los Seiya x Saori fans amamos, pues si, en el manga no está tan diferente al anime, así que verán una mezcla de ambos jajaja.

Un agradecimiento muy especial para: **irips21, icaranei, Fox McCloude y samirasama cullen** por sus bellos reviews. Gracias por el apoyo.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	5. Aceptación

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

"— **Diálogo con narrativa en tercera persona (Recuerdos)".**  
" _Narrativa en primera persona"_  
"Narrativa en tercera persona"

* * *

 **Autora** : Suki90  
 **Serie** : Saint Seiya  
 **Título** : Rememorando.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Aceptación

 _Aquella sensación de vacío que inundó mi corazón justo en el instante en que los cuervos de Jamian te llevaban lejos de las ruinas del coliseo es algo que simplemente no podré olvidar jamás, ni siquiera después de muerto. Todavía recuerdo que nada más pasó todo aquello, Shiryu me ordenó ir a tu rescate, como si supiera que sólo yo era capaz de lograr lo que parecía imposible en ese momento._

 _Por supuesto que mis caras no se hicieron esperar, no podía creer que aún después de lo que había dicho me estuviera literalmente ordenando que fuera por ti. Mi cerebro no entendía. Pero mi corazón, este órgano tan vital que nos mantiene con vida sencillamente dijo: Iré._

 _Tenía que salvarte, sí o sí, aunque mi cerebro, mi razón, dictara otra cosa._

— **¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que arrastrarnos a este tipo de situaciones?! —preguntó el pegaso justo en el momento en que comenzaba a seguir a los cuervos que a una gran velocidad alejaban cada vez más a Saori.**

 **A pesar de que el caballero de bronce corriera a una velocidad impresionante, este sencillamente no podía alcanzar a esos pajarracos que secuestraban a la señorita de sociedad que clamaba ser Athena. Estaba impresionado, creyó que sería fácil llegar hasta ellos debido al peso extra que cargaban, pero no fue así. La frustración en su rostro fue notoria, y ni hablar de la impotencia que inundó su cuerpo al no verse capaz de poner a Saori a salvo a pesar de todo.**

 **Que ironías, ¿quién diría que se sentiría así por aquella que decía odiar?**

 _Debo admitir que aquella situación me dejó aún más abrumado que antes, pues si ya estaba confundido por lo que comenzaba a aflorar en mi corazón, esto incuestionablemente superó todo lo demás con creces. Jamás en mi vida creí que podría sentir un vacío tan profundo como el que estaba viviendo en ese momento, en especial por alguien que yo juraba odiar, que deseaba despreciar con todo mí ser…_

Cerró los ojos con lentitud y se permitió ver el rostro de la mujer que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y en su corazón.

 _Saori, realmente eres increíble…_

 **Después de haber estado persiguiendo a Saori y a esos cuervos, el caballero de bronce terminó adentrándose en las montañas que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad. Eso no le daba buena espina, ese lugar era muchísimo más peligroso que la misma ciudad; no quería pensar siquiera en lo que podría pasar si aquellos pajarracos soltaban a Saori y él no se encontraba cerca como para prevenir cualquier percance.**

— _**¡Saori…! —**_ **pensó para sí, acelerando un poco más.**

 **Con aquella motivación impulsándolo, el caballero de bronce intentó acercarse aún más a los cuervos que tenían sujetada a Saori. Al hacerlo es que vio cómo estas aves comenzaron a descender lentamente un poco más delante de él.**

 **El santo de Athena no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por aquello, al menos el peligro de que Saori cayera al vacío y se diera contra las rocas ya no era un problema.**

 **O al menos eso esperaba.**

 **Una vez llegando a donde los cuervos descendieron, el moreno pudo escuchar una desagradable voz.**

— **Así que esta es la famosa Saori Kido —se escuchó decir—. Je… el patriarca pide cosas muy extrañas. Primero me ordena que destruya el coliseo y después que secuestre a esta chica…**

 **Habiendo finalmente hallado un buen lugar para ocultarse, Seiya al fin fue capaz de divisar a la persona que parecía ser el amo de aquellos cuervos. Era un tipo realmente feo, con el perdón de todo aquel que se pareciera a este.**

 **¿Quién rayos sería ese tipo? A primera vista podía deducir que era un caballero debido a su armadura, y para empeorarlo todo, de palta, pero no estaba seguro de haber escuchado sobre un santo que pudiera manipular a los cuervos así como lo hacía él.**

 **Aunque lo peor para él vino cuando lo vio a punto de tocar a su diosa.**

 **Estando a centímetros de tocarla es que Seiya interrumpe— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla con tus sucias manos! —gritó antes de saltar hacia donde estaban ellos.**

 **Sorprendido por la repentina interrupción el caballero de plata alejó su mano rápidamente— ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el santo mientras veía a Seiya acercarse.**

— **Soy Seiya, un caballero de bronce —le dijo con determinación—. Y me regresarás a la señorita te guste o no —ordenó mientras se acercaba a ellos.**

 _Debo admitir que si lo interrumpí de manera tan abrupta, fue simplemente porque algo curioso nación dentro de mi corazón, algo que no había sentido jamás. En su momento no supe qué era, pero era incómodo…_

 _No obstante al final no le di importancia, lo único que quería era salvarte y tenerte junto a mí de nuevo, aunque sonara contradictorio a mi actitud de hacía un rato atrás. Eso era lo que sentía mi corazón, y tenía que irlo aceptando._

 _A decir verdad pensé que sería algo sencillo, pues Jamian no parecía ser alguien tan fuerte; pero me equivoqué, ese tipo me dio muchos problemas, me retrasó en tu rescate, y poco después te alejó una vez más de mí._

 _La impotencia que sentí en ese momento sigue aún grabada en mi corazón y en mi mente, se suponía que era tu caballero, tenía que protegerte a toda costa. Eras mi diosa, la deidad que protegía, pero a la vez… eras la mujer a la que había comenzado a amar sin haberme dado cuenta…_

— _**Tengo que salvarla. Debo… No, necesito salvar a Saori… —**_ **comenzó a decirse** _ **—. Cosmos de mi corazón, ¡necesito un milagro…! —**_ **expresó Seiya mientras recibía las patadas de Jamian en un intento de acelerar su muerte.**

 **Parecía ser que el tiempo para Seiya se había terminado, o eso era lo que Jamian de Cuervo pensó al ver que el santo de bronce recibía sin resistencia todas y cada una de sus patadas.**

 **Sin embargo, la sorpresa llegó a él cuando vio una enorme y poderosa luz emerger de entre las plumas de sus queridas aves; era una de las cosmoenergía más fuertes que había sentido jamás. Esta fue creciendo y creciendo con el pasar de los segundos hasta que sin esfuerzo alguno esta logró alejarlo del santo que estaba buscando aniquilar.**

 **Ahí Seiya se puso de pie.**

 **El cuervo estaba más que sorprendido por la resistencia del caballero de pegaso, ya que todos sus anteriores oponentes fueron incapaces de soportar el peso y la asfixia de las plumas de sus queridas mascotas. Pero por sobre todo, no podía creer que existiera un santo bronce que poseyera un cosmos tan alto como para igualar al de uno de plata.**

 **Pero al final eso no importaba mucho, su misión estaba saliendo como debía ser, ya que la joven que decían era Athena estaba fuera del alcance del caballero pegaso.**

— **¡Saori…! —se escuchó a Seiya gritar mientras perseguía de nuevo a la parvada de cuervos.**

 **Jamian río con superioridad— ¡Es inútil, ahora están fuera de tu alcance…!**

 _Ahí fue que la persecución comenzó de nuevo, y lo peor es que la sensación en mi corazón ahora era mucho más dolorosa que antes; tenía la impresión de que… si no me apresuraba te perdería para siempre… y no quería eso._

 _Sí, en muchas ocasiones fui un patán contigo debido a las incertidumbres que existían dentro de mi mente y mi corazón. Pero me conozco, y sé que en el fondo no quería que nada malo te sucediera. Si yo podía protegerte y cuidarte, si en mi estaba eso, entonces… me encargaría de que así fuera._

 **La persecución no duró mucho tiempo en esta ocasión, pues Seiya hizo uso de su fuerza y con sus meteoros de pegaso logró cortar las cuerdas con las que los cuervos llevaban a Saori por los aires.**

 _Pero al hacer eso te puse en grave peligro…_

 **Debido a las cuerdas que los meteoros del caballero de bronce rompieron, el peso del cuerpo de Saori pudo más que la fuerza de los cuervos, por lo que esta comenzó a caer hacia el vacío rápidamente a pesar de que varios de los sirvientes de Jamian aún la sostenían. Seiya, alarmado, hizo lo posible por alcanzarla y ponerla fuera de peligro.**

 **Su corazón latió deprisa, tenía miedo… no podía dejarla morir— ¡Tengo que salvarla…! —gritó mientras caía para sostenerla.**

 **Cuando el caballero pudo alcanzarla, este sintió un gran alivio en su corazón al tenerla en sus brazos. Pero eso aún no los dejaba fuera de peligro. Divisando una zona en donde poder caer, el santo del pegaso extendió su brazo para poder amortiguar la caída, pero cuando su extremidad derecha alcanzó la superficie… — ¡AAAAGH…!** _ **¡Me rompí el brazo…!**_ **—se quejó mentalmente mientras caía al suelo y soltaba a Saori.**

 _En ese momento todo pasó en cámara lenta. Tú, mi bella princesa, cayendo al vacio frente a mí y sin poder hacer nada. Eso fue lo que terminó por parar en seco mi corazón._

 _Mil y un preguntas inundaron mi mente, ¿cómo podría salvarte con mi cuerpo tan lastimado? Era imposible, todo estaba perdido._

 _Sin embargo mi cuerpo decidió que tú eras más importante que el dolor que yo pudiese sentir en ese momento, por lo que este se movió por su cuenta e hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos para tomar tu mano._

 _El deber de un caballero es proteger a Athena, no importa si estamos heridos o con un brazo roto, nuestra misión no es otra más que esa._

 _Sin embargo, en ese momento yo estaba comenzando a descubrir que mi lealtad, mi fidelidad no le pertenecían a esa diosa. No, todo lo que yo hacía, todo lo que protegía y cuidaba, era por ti, Saori; mi lealtad, mi fidelidad, todo… era por ti, eran sólo para ti. Esto ya no era una mera obligación, era una razón de vida para mí, aunque me costara admitirlo en ese entonces._

 **A pesar del increíble dolor que este sentía debido a su brazo roto, Seiya logró alzar de todas formas a Saori y alejarla rápidamente del precipicio. Con fuerza la apegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a alejarse de la orilla. Estando ya a unos cuantos pasos del acantilado, este comenzó a sentir una inmensa paz en su interior.**

 **Posando su mirada sobre ella la observó con cuidado y no pudo evitar deleitarse con su belleza, y es que… a pesar de cómo se llevaban entre ellos, o cómo él la trataba a ella, no era ciego…**

 **Saori era hermosa, extremadamente bella.**

 **Es decir, no era por menospreciar a las demás mujeres, pues todas y cada una de ellas tenían una hermosura natural que no podía negarse. Miho era linda, su hermana igual, pero algo tenía la heredera de los Kido que lo hechizaba por completo. Incluso desde niños se dio cuenta de lo adorable que era a pesar de ser una pequeña tirana.**

 **Sin embargo, este terminó siendo interrumpido por Jamian de Cuervo, quien se acercó para poder completar su misión. A lo que Seiya simplemente respodió— Jamina, continuaremos con esto en otro momento.**

 **Tras haber dicho aquello, el caballero de bronce estuvo a punto de retirarse del lugar, cuando una voz femenina con gran rudeza y fuerza lo detuvo— ¡Seiya, no creas que esto ha terminado!**

— **¿Qué? ¿Dónde he escuchado esa voz? —se preguntó Seiya, girando su rostro hacia donde había escuchado que provenía.**

— **Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Seiya —dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él—. Como vez en esta ocasión traigo puesta mi armadura, como te lo prometí. Y esta vez pelearemos como es debido… —concluyó, finalmente dejándose ver—. Seiya, he venido por la revancha…**

— **¡Shaina, eres tú! —exclamó Seiya, sorprendido de verla en ese lugar. Aunque en si tampoco le extrañaba del todo.**

 **Con una risa burlona, Jamian hizo su aparición nuevamente. Ahora eran dos caballeros plateados contra un caballero de bronce con un brazo herido y una doncella que proteger.**

 **Esto no era bueno para Seiya —** _ **Rayos, no puedo usar mi mano derecha, y siempre he tenido problemas con Shaina… Su presencia no ayuda para nada a la situación.**_

 **Alzando su brazo derecho, Shaina retomó la palabra— Seiya, está vez estás atrapado…**

— **¡Seiya, no te escaparás! —afirmó Jamian con burla.**

— **Piensa bien lo que harás. Tienes una barranca atrás de ti, y frente a ti… un valle como a trescientos metros más abajo… —recordó la santa de plata, quien no mostró duda en su voz, siempre firme. Seiya miró hacia ambos lados indeciso, no sabía bien qué hacer—. La única salida que tienes es atacar a Jamian o a mí; tú elige.**

 **Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba realmente. Pero tenía que decidir… la vida de Saori estaba en peligro, y no podía darse el lujo de arriesgarla más de lo que ya estaba.**

— **Maldición, no sé qué debo hacer. No puedo usar mi brazo derecho… y tengo que proteger a Saori —dijo para sí mismo, fijando su mirada en la doncella que sostenía.**

 **Shaina, mostrándose tan impaciente como era, se acercó un poco más a los dos jóvenes— ¡Seiya, déjale esa chica a Jamian y pelea conmigo de nuevo!**

 **Habiendo escuchado la amenaza de Shaina, sin pensarlo, el joven caballero no sólo responde, sino que hace una declaración— ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Esta dama es una princesa y representa algo muy preciado para mí…!**

 _Esa fue la primera vez en la que mi corazón y mi mente se hicieron uno. Debo admitir que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí por las palabras que dije así sin más. No podía creer lo que acababa de salir de mi boca._

 **Por alguna extraña razón aquella confesión no le hizo mucha gracia a Shaina, pues su brazo comenzó a temblar repentinamente— Muy preciado…**

 **El silencio entre los tres guerreros reinó por unos cuantos segundos, la tensión era inmensa. Dos de ellos buscaban atacar, mientras que el otro buscaba defender. Seiya tenía qué pensar en algo rápido si quería salir de esa situación.**

 **Pero de pronto el silencio se rompió.**

— **Las estrellas son… hermosas…. —susurró una dulce y melodiosa voz, llamando la atención del caballero de bronce.**

— **Saori despertaste… —habló él, fijando su mirada en la doncella que alzaba su rostro hacia él.**

 **Parpadeando un poco, la doncella le muestra una sonrisa— Ah, Seiya… e-eres tú… —susurró Saori, no pudiendo creer que hubiese sido él quien la fuera a salvar. Pensaba… creía que ya no quería volverla a ver.**

— **Hubiera sido mejor que permanecieras dormida… —le dijo él desviando un momento su vista hacia Shaina y Jamian—. Esto es peor para ti… que para nadie más. Estamos en una situación crítica.**

 **Más aún sabiendo cómo estaba la situación, la joven dama decidió que él era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, incluso ella— Debo estar pesada Seiya…**

 **Sorprendido por la declaración de Saori, Seiya giró su rostro hacia ella y le respondió— No digas tonterías, yo soy un caballero… —declaró sin siquiera dudarlo. De haber sido el muchacho de hace unas horas atrás, esta conversación ni siquiera se habría producido.**

— **Ah… tienes razón… —susurró ella, feliz, segura en los brazos de su caballero.**

 **Entonces las miradas de ambos se fusionaron y se hicieron una. Algo existía en los orbes del otro que los implicados no podían alejar su mirada de la del otro. Dicho instante se produjo en un mundo paralelo para ellos, pues se sentían ajenos a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. El sonido de su corazón era cada vez más fuerte y claro para el otro debido a eso.**

 **Y como si no fuera suficiente, la cosmoenergía de los dos los fue envolviendo poco a poco. El dulce y cálido cosmos de Saori se fusionó con el valeroso de Seiya, para así formar una esencia aún más fuerte que la de cualquier otra persona.**

 **Pero no todo podía ser así de hermoso, tenían que afrontar la realidad. Es por eso que cuando Jamian alzó la voz, aquella burbuja se rompió y los trajo de nuevo al mundo al que pertenecen.**

— **¡Shaina, no te quedes mirando solamente!**

— **¡Cállate! ¡Ya lo sé…! —le respondió esta con rabia. No sabía bien por qué se sentía así, o si lo sabía… no quería admitirlo.**

 **Haciendo caso omiso de lo que ambos caballeros plateados decían, Seiya y Saori continuaron observándose con devoción.**

— **Saori… ¿Acaso te importaría que nos jugáramos el todo por el todo…? —le preguntó Seiya con suavidad.**

 **Dejando pasar unos cuantos segundos de la pregunta, la dama Kido finalmente dejó salir una suave y cálida sonrisa de sus labios— Seiya… confío en ti…**

 _Ese fue el momento en que comprendí que ya no podía hacerme de la vista gorda, seguir siendo el mismo contigo, ignorar todos tus esfuerzos por mejorar la situación que en ese momento pasábamos los dos._

 _Pero por sobre todo tenía que dejar que lo que mi corazón sentía por aquella que era Athena, Saori Kido, saliera a flote e hiciera entender a mi cabeza que no había vuelta atrás. Todo estaba ya muy incrustado en mi interior, y debía aceptarlo…_

 _El cambio llegó y debía darle paso._

— **¡Maldición…! ¡Mueran los dos…! —gritó Shaina exasperada.**

— **¡No te muevas Shaina, espera…! —le ordenó Seiya, viéndola por un instante, pero volviendo a fijar sus orbes en la doncella que yacía en sus brazos— Saori, sujétate bien y no vayas a soltarte… —le pidió con delicadeza, una que jamás pensó emplear con ella.**

 **Saori únicamente asintió con lentitud, y no esperando ni un segundo más se aferró a él con fuerza. Era claro, su confianza en él estaba por los cielos, a pesar de la relación que llevaban, ella no dudaba ni un sólo momento de Seiya…**

 **Por algo lo había elegido.**

 **Habiendo finalmente tomado una decisión, Seiya comenzó a caminar hacia el barranco con paso firme. No había marcha atrás. Jamian y Shaina estaban sorprendidos. No… no podían estar pensando en aquello, fue lo que cruzó por sus mentes. Era una locura…**

 **Pero ambos estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse. Mientras estuvieran juntos no había nada que temer. Eso es lo que pensaban.**

 **Llegando finalmente a la orilla, Seiya se detuvo por un instante para contemplar a quien aunque no lo admitiese, había aceptado como diosa… y como una mujer importante en su vida.**

 **Y no esperando ni un segundo más, saltó…**

 _Antes de saltar… silenciosamente prometí no volver a permitir que te alejaran de mi lado. Me quedaría contigo para protegerte, aunque nuestra relación no mejorase de inmediato. Después de eso no recuerdo nada más… sé que dimos fuertemente contra el suelo y nos alejamos el uno del otro por culpa del impacto. Pero… no, no sé qué pasó luego…_

 _Lo único que tengo presente de ese día es un cálido cosmos recorriendo mi interior. También logré percibir un tacto en mi rostro pero… estaba tan herido, tan cansado… que pronto dejé de sentir y caí en un mar obscuro._

 _¿Qué pasó ese día…? No lo sé. Quizá nunca lo sepa, ya que Saori siempre ha evitado hablar del tema… Lo único que sé, es que a partir de ese día… una batalla campal dentro de mí había dado inicio:_

 _¿Profesar o no ese amor?_

* * *

 **Suki:** ¡Y bueno! Aquí está el capítulo 4 de Rememorando. En esta ocasión les traigo el tan anhelado capítulo de: El ardiente cosmos del amor, mezclado con los sucesos del manga. Más que todo, la mezcla se ve en algunos diálogos pero busqué no basarme completamente en el anime.

De nueva cuenta muchísimas gracias a quienes me han apoyado en esta historia: **Fox McCloude, samirasama cullen, irips21, Guest 1, Aquila no Asuka y Guest 2.**

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	6. Incertidumbre

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

"— **Diálogo con narrativa en tercera persona (Recuerdos)".**  
" _Narrativa en primera persona"_  
"Narrativa en tercera persona"

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90 **  
Serie:** Saint Seiya **  
Título:** Rememorando.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** Incertidumbre

 _Si alguien me preguntara como es que me definía yo como persona, bueno… la lista sería tan extensa que no terminaría nunca. Todo eso se debe a que tengo más percepciones malas que buenas de mi mismo._

 _Muchos me definen como alguien valiente, determinado, e incluso hasta caballeroso, aunque personalmente siento que de caballero tengo poco o nada más allá de mi título como santo de Athena. Sin embargo, si en dado caso en verdad soy acreedor de esas cualidades, las malas virtudes siguen sobrepasando con creces mis defectos. Y no es tanto por el número, sino por el impacto que a veces esto puede llegar a tener sobre los demás._

La melancolía en los ojos del caballero no tardó en aparecer; el sólo hecho de pensar en el daño que pudo y puede causarle a sus seres más preciados siempre ha logrado hacerlo sentir vacío por dentro.

 _A pesar de ya no ser un niño, de haber madurado, sigo teniendo reacciones infantiles, arranques de un pequeño de 7 años al que no le compraron el juguete que quería. Soy una persona bastante imprudente, no sólo con mis palabras, sino que con mis acciones por igual. Por culpa de estas he metido en problemas a mis hermanos y amigos en más de una ocasión._

 _Y bueno, ni hablar de mi orgullo; como hombre no puedo permitir que nadie lo pisotee así como así, que me hieran. Puedo ser el humano más estúpido que hayan conocido jamás con tal de que no lastimen una de las cosas que siempre me han mantenido de pie…_

 _Sin embargo, el peor defecto que tengo, o al menos desde mi punto de vista, es mi constante indecisión. La gente puede creer que no es así, que soy alguien decidido y que nunca en hacer lo que haya que hacer, pero en realidad tengo muchos problemas con ese detalle, especialmente cuando el tema trata sobre Saori. Aunque fue por ella que cometí muchísimas locuras, como lo fue enfrentarme a Aioria de Leo cuando este intentó lastimarla por el simple hecho de querer probar si ella era Athena o no._

 _He de decir que la tensión que sentí en mi corazón en ese momento fue asfixiante para mí, pues dos de las personas que más me importaban estaban más que dispuestas a luchar entre sí, a enfrentarse. ¿Y yo? Simplemente me quedé ahí, no sabiendo qué hacer. Intenté razonar con Aioria, esperando que no lanzara su ataque, que creyera en las palabras de Saori…_

 _Pero no fue así. Leo es uno de los signos más orgullosos y fieles del zodiaco, por lo que para que él pudiera creer y ser fiel…_

 **—** **¡Voltaje Relámpago! —gritó el león Aioria mientras corría hacia Saori con su esfera de energía en su puño, dispuesto a lanzar su ataque. Pero aunque no lo pareciera, este realmente esperaba que aquella muchacha pudiera detener su golpe.**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **—** **¡¿Qué…?! —expresó Aioria al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.**

 **—** **Ugh…**

 **No podía ser cierto…**

 **Saori, quien finalmente bajó sus brazos, posó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, consternada— ¡Seiya…!**

 **—** **¿P-Pero cómo? —expresó Aioria, atónito— ¡Seiya atrapó mi Voltaje Relámpago directamente con la mano!**

 **—** **¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto…?! —preguntó el moreno con ira, aunque débil— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar tu Voltaje Relámpago con una mujer?! ¡Prueba o no prueba esto no se hace!**

 _Recuerdo que estaba completamente furioso. No importaba que fuera Aioria, un hombre al que admiraba y respetaba, el que estuviera frente a mí… este había osado alzar su puño sobre Athena… sobre Saori, la mujer que más he amado en este mundo por ser la mujer que es._

 _Si ese ataque la hubiese alcanzado, si le hubiera tocado un solo cabello, no se lo habría perdonado jamás._

 _Ahora que recuerdo, en ese preciso momento toda indecisión desapareció de mi cuerpo. No había cabida a duda, me estaba permitiendo amarla como un hombre ama a una mujer, ya que sí, en ese instante decidí que yo protegería a Saori, no a Athena._

 _Sin embargo, una vez que todo terminó… que Aioria reaccionó y creyó en las palabras de Saori, todo volvió a mí; lo que hace unos minutos no me cuestionaba regresó como si fuera una recaída._

 _Permítanme ser claros con esto: Mi indecisión no caía sobre si amarla o no, porque eso ya era inevitable, estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Lo que no sabía si hacer era dejar que ese amor creciera aún más. ¿Podía darme la libertad de amarla aunque este fuese un secreto el resto de mi vida?_

 _¿Debía incluso mostrar algún cambio de mi para ella?_

 _Hoy por hoy esa pregunta habría sido respondida con muchísima facilidad, la decisión no me hubiese costado. Lo hubiera hecho sin dudar ni un solo instante mi decisión._

 _Aunque cuando hablamos de decisiones, tu siempre me superas._

 _Todavía recuerdo la vez en la en que me explicaste todo aquello sobre nuestros destinos. La vez en la que me preguntaste si aún estaba reacio a luchar a tu lado. Ese mismo día, después de varios minutos de haber luchado contra Aioria, me hiciste saber que habías tomado la decisión de ir a Grecia, al santuario, para enfrentar al Patriarca…_

 **—** **Seiya… —llamó Saori de nuevo, viendo al ahora desprotegido muchacho por detrás—. ¿Aún sigues empeñado en no luchar a mi lado?**

 **—** **Yo… —terminó Seiya por pronunciar, la verdad es que ya no estaba seguro de qué decir. Si bien todo lo que pasaron en la pelea contra Shaina y Jamian los unió bastante y él llegó de alguna manera a una resolución sobre lo que sentía… su orgullo seguía siendo muy fuerte, no podía permitir que aquella dama de carácter lo viese cambiar de opinión así como así.**

 **A fin de cuentas seguía siendo un niño que le daba pena reconocer que se equivocó, que habló por hablar.**

 **El silencio que se produjo poco después de haberle hecho aquella pregunta al Caballero de Pegaso, le dio a entender a Saori que su decisión seguía siendo la misma, por lo que suspiró con pesadez.**

 **—** **Está bien, entiendo… sé que todos me odian y que es por esa razón que no ven motivo para ayudarme —comenzó ella, aunque aquellas palabras lograron tensar un poco a Seiya—. Sin embargo, te pido por favor que por lo menos… no pienses mal de mi abuelo… Él sólo siguió el destino que las estrellas le tenían trazado…**

 **Aquello que Saori pronunció logró captar la atención del moreno, el cual finalmente se decidió a voltear hacia ella.**

 **—** **¿El destino de las estrellas dices?**

 **—** **Así es —dijo Saori—. Y no sólo él, tú, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki también han sido guiados por los astros. Todos debemos cumplir con la misión que se nos encomendó desde el día de nuestro nacimiento…**

 _Recuerdo que te escuché atentamente, ya que se trataba de quien se supone es mi padre, Mitsumasa Kido… Ahora finalmente sabía por qué él, un hombre cualquiera, había sido elegido por los Dioses para cuidar de la deidad que desciende a la Tierra cada 200 años._

 **—** **Mi querido abuelo aceptó su destino y se convirtió en un demonio... —expresó Saori sin ver a Seiya—. Si los puso en un orfanato a todos ustedes, no fue por lástima ni por egoísmo… tan sólo fue la mejor manera en la que podría llegar a ustedes y tenerlos bajo su protección hasta que tuvieran la edad suficiente para cumplir con su destino…**

 **Seiya tan sólo se mantuvo callado, ya que no sabía bien qué decir. Su opinión respecto a ella era una cosa, pero su abuelo, su… padre era una historia distinta.**

 **—** **No te estoy pidiendo que lo ames, Seiya… tan sólo te pido que no lo juzgues tan duramente. Es lo último que te pido —pidió ella con los ojos cerrados antes de comenzar su andar.**

 **Aquella frase descolocó a Seiya. ¿Lo…?**

 **—** **¡¿Lo último que me pides?! —gritó desconcertado antes de girarse— ¡¿A dónde piensas ir?!**

 **—** **Naturalmente iré… al santuario —fue lo que contestó sin girarse.**

 **—** **¡No seas tonta! ¡¿Qué puedes hacer tu sola?! —le gritó Seiya con molestia, ¿qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan imprudente?! ¡Por muy diosa que fuera ella era sólo…!**

 **Sin embargo, la rabieta interna del muchacho se detuvo cuando Saori, con una bella sonrisa, se dirigió a él— Como se lo dije a Aioria anteriormente… Mi lucha comenzó cuando mi abuelo me hizo saber la verdad. Desde ese entonces estoy lista para morir…**

 _¿Por qué te veías tan segura? ¿Por qué te arriesgabas tanto? Esas fueron las preguntas que me hice una y otra vez mientras procesaba la información… Me dolía saber que pensabas de esa manera, no lograba entender…_

 **—** **¡Pero…! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué estás dispuesta a renunciar a vivir en la abundancia? ¿A morir…?**

 **Con esa misma sonrisa, Saori se gira y finalmente le da la espalda a Seiya— Porque ese es el destino que han trazado las estrellas para mí; y también… por la justicia…**

 **—** **Saori, yo…**

 **—** **Adiós Seiya…**

 _A partir de ese momento no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que podía ocurrirte. Entendía que ahora estabas siguiendo tu destino como Athena, como la diosa que te tocó ser. Lo que me preguntaba era…. ¿por qué renunciaste a ser la joven? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿La dejaste morir…?_

 _¿La volvería a ver siquiera?_

 _Fueron muchísimas las preguntas que inundaron mi cabeza, y cada vez que intentaba buscar una respuesta, me dolía el corazón._

 _Saori se iba a ir, dentro de unos días estaría viajando a Grecia para luchar hasta la muerte por la Tierra. Pero, ¿y yo? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿La dejaría sola? Si bien lo que vivimos contra Shaina y Jamian nos acercó demasiado, ella seguía considerando mis palabras en el coliseo: No contar con mi ayuda para esa dichosa batalla._

 _¿De verdad eso quería? ¿Era tan importante mi orgullo como para permitir que ella fuese hacia su muerte?_

 _Tantas preguntas sin respuesta se amontonaban en mi cabeza, sólo una la tenía, y era la única que jamás tuve que haberme preguntado._

 _Pasaron los días, y finalmente el día designado para el viaje de Saori había llegado. Todo estaba listo. Realmente no podía creer que ella estuviese dispuesta a ir sola, incluso supe que Tatsumi se rehusaba a que no llevara a nadie a su lado. Por primera vez… ese viejo mayordomo y yo estábamos de acuerdo en algo…_

 **—** **¡No puedo permitir que vaya sola, señorita! ¡Su humilde servidor Tatsumi Tokumaru, quien es tercer dan en kendo, la protegerá! —expresó el mayordomo con su traje de entrenamiento.**

 **—** **Olvídalo Tatsumi, con tu espada de bambú no derrotarás a ningún Caballero —expresó alguien más por detrás, sorprendiendo al viejo sirviente.**

 **—** **¡Pero si es…!**

 **—** **¡Seiya…! —gritó Saori con felicidad, se podía ver en su rostro la inmensa alegría que la recorría, incluso podía verse como sus ojos destilaban un brillo especial por tan sólo verlo.**

 **Cuando Seiya observó a Saori, un pequeño sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, pero lo disimuló rápidamente— Bueno, pensé que visitar mi lugar de entrenamiento no sería mala idea. Así que decidí acompañarlos.**

 **Cuando Saori escuchó el motivo por el cual decidía acompañarla no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla; sabía que esa no era necesariamente la razón... pero no pensaba discutírsela, como seguramente lo haría Tatsumi...**

 **—** **¡Maldito desgraciado...!**

 **Sí, ahí estaba…**

 **—** **¡¿Dónde te había metido?! —le gritó con su espada de bambú en alto— ¿Por qué no estabas aquí desde antes? ¡No necesitas una razón más que la de ser el guardián de mi señorita!**

 **—** **No me escupas en la cara… eso es de mala educación —le dijo Seiya a Tatsumi con los ojos cerrados, no prestándole atención a la rabieta del mayordomo.**

 **Con algo de lentitud, la joven de sociedad se acercó al joven de tez morena— Seiya... —llamó ella con suavidad en su voz, captando la atención del muchacho—. Muchas gracias...**

 **—** **Por favor no lo malentiendas —le dijo con los ojos cerrados y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas—, tú no eres el motivo de mi decisión... —se excusó, no siendo capaz de mostrar sus verdaderas intensiones.**

 _Y momentos después, llegaron mis hermanos, mis compañeros; parecía ser que no fui el único que se pensó las cosas más de una vez._

 _Sin embargo no le tomé tanta importancia a eso… yo tan sólo me centré en la curva que se había formado en tus labios. La sonrisa que me transmitiste en esa ocasión me hizo sentir que había tomado la decisión correcta._

 _Pero nada, ni aún esa sonrisa… me aseguraba que esta se quedaría plasmada en tus labios para siempre… y que no sería sustituida por una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento._

 _Eso lo descubriría pronto, cuando estuve a punto de perderte nuevamente…_

* * *

 **Suki:** Y aquí está finalmente uno de los capítulos que más referencias al anime y manga tienen. Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, aquí hay una escena que nunca fue vista en el anime, que es justo después de la batalla con Aioria. Claro, el motivo era obvio, en el anime a estas alturas nuestros protagonistas ya no eran tan ariscos con Saori, en el manga aún tenían sus roces, por lo que dicho momento en la animación ya no entraba.

Por otro lado, este tipo de diferencias me ayudan mucho a demostrar la inmadurez de Seiya: Hay un momento en donde se le ve seguro de lo que quiere, a quien quiere proteger, pero hay otros en donde realmente no sabe qué seguir. A fin de cuentas aún es un niño, y siempre habrá ocasiones en las que no esté seguro de algunas cosas y dude.

Al final igual otro aspecto que juega mucho en su personalidad en el manga es su orgullo. Si bien para ese momento él ya puede haber aceptado a Saori, esta pequeña palabra que empieza con "o", algo que es muy importante para muchos, sigue predominando en él y en su forma de tratarla.

Claro, todo va cambiando conforme pasa el tiempo, pero en ese punto aún es algo notorio.

¡Verdad! Con respecto a los ataques de Aioria, aquí decidí hacerle caso a la versión japonesa donde el grita: LIGHTNING BOLT! (Voltaje Relámpago). Y si por si acaso se preguntan si no era "Plasma Relámpago", no, ese es "LIGHTNING PLASMA".

En fin, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron un bello review en el capítulo pasado: **Fox McCloude, irips21, samirasama cullen, galletitadorada y Princesa Saiyajin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	7. Decisión final

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

"— **Diálogo con narrativa en tercera persona (Recuerdos)".**  
" _Narrativa en primera persona"_  
"Narrativa en tercera persona"

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90  
 **Serie:** Saint Seiya  
 **Título:** Rememorando.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** Decisión final.

Era extraño, se suponía que aquel joven que se encontraba suspendido en aquella eterna obscuridad estaba al borde de la muerte, sino es que ya lo estaba. Siendo así, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el dolor no cesaba? ¿Cuál era la razón detrás de aquel intenso dolor que sentía en su pecho? Ni siquiera ejercer presión sobre la cicatriz que quedó tras la dura batalla contra Hades surtía efecto.

¿Era este un castigo divino? ¿Sufrir eternamente aún después del la muerte?

 _De ser así, de tratarse de un castigo otorgado por los dioses, entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer más que aceptar este incesante dolor. Me lo merezco, he blasfemado contra ellos en más de una ocasión, incluso llegué a alzar mi puño en pos de propinarles un buen golpe._

 _Lo acepto, pero no me arrepiento, ya que todo fue por proteger a mi diosa, a la mujer en la que creo y de la cual estoy enamorado. Todo lo que hice fue por y para ella. Por lo que he de aprender a lidiar con este dolor por toda la eternidad, no hay de otra. Puedo hacerlo._

 _Sí, esta herida no es nada, es una simple cicatriz._

 _Hablando de cicatrices, hay algo que siempre me he preguntado: ¿Aquella horrible herida te habrá dejado huella? Sí, me refiero a esa ocasión en la que mi corazón casi se desintegra debido a lo que mis ojos presenciaron justo cuando pisamos el santuario para ponerle fin a las ambiciones de Arles._

 _Desde el momento en que tomé la decisión de ir contigo a Grecia la vida me puso a prueba, era el momento de decidir qué hacer con esos sentimientos que tenía por ti, pero que en ese entonces no sabía cómo debía dirigirlos._

 _Recuerdo que una vez que llegamos al santuario, un hombre encapuchado se nos acercó y se ofreció para llevarnos con el patriarca. Si soy sincero, eso se me hizo algo un poco extraño en un inicio pero al final terminé por creer que era lo mejor, ya que yo no sabía cómo guiar a Saori y a los demás._

 _Pasaron los minutos, y al ver cómo todo estaba tan tranquilo mientras éramos guiados por aquel hombre, me tranquilicé lo suficiente como para bajar mi guardia por un instante._

 _Un error que hasta le fecha me reprocho._

 **Finalmente, después de haber escuchado la explicación del guía misterioso, el equipo de Saori decidió que era hora de entrar e intentar cruzar las doce casas. Sabían del riesgo que corrían, pero estaban seguros de que podrían afrontar cualquier situación si permanecían unidos.**

 **Seiya, especialmente, esperaba poder encontrarse con Aioria pronto, pues él se había comprometido a ayudarlos derrocar a Arles y mostrarle al santuario quién era la verdadera Athena.**

 **Pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas…**

 **Con una risa cínica, el guía finalmente habló, una vez que los muchachos ya llevaba varios escalones pasados— ¡No les permitiré llegar ni a la primera casa! —exclamó él antes de deshacerse de su capucha— ¡Yo, Tremi de Sagitta no lo permitiré!**

 **Sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar, el grupo de caballeros de bronce se giraron con rapidez sobre sus pies pero no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para ser vestidos por su armadura, pues el santo de plata lanzó su ataque de forma inmediata.**

 **—** **¡Flecha fantasma! —rugió él mientras un centenar de flechas se dirigían hacia los de bronce.**

 _En un inicio aquellas flechas que intentaban dañarnos no parecían ser peligrosas, de hecho se veían como una mera ilusión. No obstante, mientras las esquivábamos una que otra alcanzó a rozarnos, lo que nos alertó lo suficiente como para entender que eran reales._

 _Debíamos tener cuidado._

 _Una vez que el ataque cesó, pensé que todo estaría tranquilo nuevamente, que no había nada que temer… que todos estábamos a salvo._

 _Qué equivocado estaba._

 **—** **¡Ese truco no te servirá! —bramó Seiya desde lo alto— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! —exclamó él, pescando desprevenido al caballero que había osado levantar su puño contra ellos.**

 **El ataque fue rápido y preciso, efectivo en toda la extensión de la palabra, pues el caballero de sagitta cayó rápidamente al suelo. Seiya, quien tuvo que saltar para efectuar su ataque, aterrizó exitosamente frente a este.**

 **—** **Vaya, por lo que veo este tipo no es la gran cosa. Nunca pensé que un hombre así fuera un caballero de plata —expresó Seiya, con cierto aire de superioridad. ¿En verdad había sido todo así de fácil?**

 **No, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.**

 **—** **E-El patriarca me pidió que me encargara de Saori Kido, y-y… con esto termino la orden que me dio contra todos ustedes… —expresó el caballero con dolor, haciendo todo lo posible por articular su malvada intensión.**

 **—** **¡¿Qué dices?! —preguntó Seiya. Éste estuvo a punto de ir hacia él y cuestionarlo más… pero el quejido de alguien llamó la atención de los muchachos.**

 **El primero en girarse fue Shun, quien al hacerlo, no pudo evitar abrir con fuerza sus ojos— ¡O-Oh no! ¡S-Saori está herida…! —exclamó el de cabellos verdes al ver cómo es que a la señorita de sociedad tenía una flecha de oro clavada justo en su pecho.**

 **—** **¡U-Una de las flechas doradas la alcanzó! —secundó Hyoga, pasmado por lo que veía.**

 **Sangre, bastante liquido color carmín había salido de la herida y manchado aquel delicado y bello vestido blanco.**

 _Estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Me confíe… no te cuidé, estabas sufriendo y era por mi culpa, por mi ineptitud. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado? ¿Por qué no te cubrí con mi cuerpo primero antes de atacar a Tremi?_

 _Mil y un preguntas me hice en ese momento que para mi iba en cámara lenta. Pero por más que me cuestionaba, no hallaba una respuesta._

 **Ninguno de los muchachos tuvo la fuerza para moverse después de presenciar la herida que tenía Saori Kido en su pecho. ¿Cómo había sido posible que pasaran por alto que ella estaba detrás suyo? ¿En qué estaban pensando? ¿Olvidaron que iban con aquella dama?**

 **El silencio reinó durante unos cuantos segundos, no sabían bien cómo o qué hacer; sin embargo la perdida de balance de Saori logró sacar a Seiya del shock en el que estaba para así dirigirse rápidamente hacia ella y tomarla entre sus brazos para evitar que diera contra el suelo y se lastimara más.**

 **—** **¡Saori! —gritó él antes de alcanzarla— ¡Resiste!**

 **Al final todos terminaron imitando a Seiya y se acercaron a la diosa de la tierra con premura. Mientras la observaban se cuestionaron más de una vez qué podían hacer para salvar su vida, ¿cómo debían proceder ahora que su líder estaba en esas condiciones? Definitivamente no podían permitir que su deidad se fuera de su lado así como así, pero… ¿cómo evitarlo?**

 **Pero como si el caballero caído pudiera leer la mente, este habló con seguridad entre cortada.**

 **—** **N-No funcionará…, nadie además del patriarca puede sacar la flecha dorada de su pecho… —expresó él con dolor mientras intentaba ponerse de pie—. Es imposible cualquier intento que hagan. Además… ya no tienen tiempo…**

 **—** **¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamó Seiya.**

 **Sabiendo que ese era el fin de la supuesta Athena, Tremi no pudo evitar reír de nuevo con supremacía a pesar del dolor.**

 **—** **Sólo doce horas…, ese es el tiempo que la aguja del reloj tarda en pasar de Aries a Piscis —comenzó—. Si no logran pasar a través de las casas del zodiaco y traer al patriarca hasta aquí, Saori Kido morirá… La flecha se incrustará totalmente en su corazón, ese es su destino. Ya nadie podrá… salvarla… —y dando un último aliento, el caballero finalmente cae al suelo, muerto.**

 _No es que no me diera una idea cuando vi la flecha en tu pecho… pero el que me lo confirmaran me dolió más. Iba a morir… Si no hacía algo, me dejaría solo._

 _¿Soné egoísta? Tal vez, pero en ese momento me importó un comino todo lo demás y me concentré en mí. No podía permitir aquel destino, tenía que hacer lo posible por salvarte. El caballero de plata nos dijo qué hacer. El problema era que parecía que sería mucho más difícil de lo que nos imaginamos._

 _Pero está bien. Lo haría. Te salvaría. No sólo porque fueras mi diosa, sino porque eras la mujer que apenas había descubierto y aceptado que amaba, y si estaba en mis manos salvarte la vida… lo haría._

 _Eso es lo que mi cabeza pensaba en ese momento._

 **—** **Tenemos que traer al patriarca aquí en doce horas.**

 **—** **Si lo que dijo el caballero es cierto será mejor que partamos de aquí cuanto antes, tenemos muy poco tiempo —expresó Hyoga con decisión.**

 **No obstante, el semblante preocupado de Shun se hizo presente— Pero no podemos dejar a Saori en este horrible lugar, sobre todo en las condiciones en las que se encuentra. Podría morir.**

 **El moreno, que sostenía a Saori, posó su mirada sobre el de cabellos verdes— Shun… entiendo lo que sientes, sé que todos sentimos lo mismo que tú, pero no podemos hacer absolutamente nada por ella si nos quedamos aquí… —expresa Seiya con pesar en su mirada.**

 **—** **Sí… es cierto.**

 **Saori, quien en ese momento cargaba con una mirada cansada y adolorida, hizo su mayor intento por hablar y persuadir a los muchachos— No se preocupen por mi y váyanse… —dijo ella casi en un susurro—. Este también es mi destino. Ahora me toca a mi sufrir en vez de ustedes —continuó—, ya que la pasaron muy mal por mi culpa cuando… éramos unos niños…**

 **—** **Saori…**

 _Aquello no me entraba en la cabeza. ¿Cómo te preocupaba ese detalle aún en este momento? ¡Tu vida estaba en peligro y tú lo único que hacías era preocuparte porque ahora te tocara sufrir en vez de nosotros por lo que pasó cuando éramos niños!_

 _Eso no hacía nada más que lastimarme más, especialmente porque yo no te ayudé a mejorar esa visión. Aún a pesar de darme cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre nosotros, yo no quise demostrarlo y seguí tratándote como siempre. Tosco, necio y poco atento. Seguí haciéndote creer que te odiaba, que no me agradabas, cuando era evidente que ya no era así._

 _Mi dulce princesa, lo siento tanto._

 _Perdóname, Saori…_

 **Saori posó su mano con cuidado sobre la flecha dorada que estaba clavada en su pecho, mientras que los demás tan sólo la miraban preocupados, afligidos por lo que le sucedía a la que alguna vez les hizo su infancia imposible.**

 **Era extraño, para todos, ahora sentir empatía con ella… ¿Sería algún signo de madurez?**

 **—** **Estoy bien, no perderé mi valor. Como me lo dijo mi abuelo: Venceré esta dificultad… para no ensuciar el nombre de Athena —declaró ella, haciendo el esfuerzo por sonreír.**

 **—** **¡Saori…!** ** _Ahora comprendo que vivir como Athena es mucho más duro y más difícil que morir… —_** **pensó para sí el de cabellos cafés mientras la miraba.**

 **El silencio volvió a reinar durante algunos segundos. Era ahora o nunca, debían decidir qué hacer puesto que el tiempo corría, y tan sólo eran doce horas las que tenían para salvarle a la vida a la mujer que yacía en los brazos del caballero de la constelación a lada.**

 **No diciendo nada, pero a final de cuentas demostrando que aún dudaba un poco, Seiya tomó una decisión.**

 **—** **Resiste, te prometo que regresaremos dentro de doce horas… —afirmó Seiya—. Por favor, espéranos, Saori —rogó él, antes de comenzar a dejarla en el sucio suelo del santuario.**

 **—** **Confío en ti, Seiya —susurró ella antes de finalmente cerrar los ojos y dejar ir a los caballeros.**

 _No tuve más opción que dejarte ahí. Si quería salvarte, debía alejarme de tu lado y cruzar las doce casas. No sabía qué es lo que me encontraría al avanzar... pero realmente ya nada me importaba._

 _Y fue en ese momento en que me decidí, mis dudas se despejaron. Sí, es verdad que debido a nuestras responsabilidades con la tierra y las personas que en ellas viven no podría externar todo aquel vehemente amor que sentía y siento por ti, pero eso no me impediría atesorarlo con gran fuerza. Si este debía crecer, lo dejaría hacerlo, ya que probablemente ese era el designio de las estrellas._

 _Te amaría en silencio, me convertiría en tu caballero más fiel y disfrazaría mis más fuertes sentimientos por la mujer por mera devoción hacia la diosa aunque eso estrujara mi corazón y me asfixiara por dentro._

 _Saori, fue a partir de ese momento que me juré que nada más volvería a pasarte, que mientras tuviera vida, te protegería sin dudarlo ni un sólo segundo. No porque fueras Athena... sino porque eras, eres y siempre serás la mujer que más amo en todo el mundo._

 _Tal vez ahora no pueda protegerte, pero sé que puedo confiar en mis amigos para ello. Mientras tanto yo velaré por ti desde el otro mundo, veré que tengas una vida plena._

Sin embargo, aquellos nobles y sinceros pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos gracias a una nueva ola de dolor sobre su pecho. Esta vez la sensación fue tan fuerte, que el caballero de bronce por fin se vio capaz de mover su cuerpo al retorcerse por dicha punzada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por el dolor continuaba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte? Eso era netamente imposible, él... él estaba muerto, no debía sentir más o menos de lo que sintió cuando llegó a ese lugar.

No obstante en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de algo: Estaba comenzando a sentir frío y calor, algo que ciertamente al estar muerto no debía ser capaz de percibir. Y para terminar de acabarla, después de mucho tiempo fue capaz de moverse.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con él? ¿Qué eran todas aquellas sensaciones?

— _Seiya_... —escuchó él de pronto—. _Seiya_...

 _Esa... esa es la voz de Athena, de... de Saori. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que puedo oírla?_

— _Seiya, mi querido y dulce pegaso... te pido... que me disculpes por mi incompetencia. Te ruego que perdones a esta inútil diosa que no fue más que una carga para ti y todos los demás caballeros. Siento... no haber sido la deidad que les brindara más fuerza que sufrimiento. Perdóname por haberte obligado a pelear en mi nombre, por... hacerte quedar en este estado tan lamentable..._

 _No, Saori... mi amor, no... no te disculpes, no me pidas perdón. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Yo, yo elegí ese camino, al final fue mi decisión. Lo único que yo quería era estar a tu lado, protegerte... serte de utilidad._

 _Nunca, jamás te sentí como una carga. En ningún momento te vi como una diosa incompetente. Al contrario, lo único que hacías era asombrarme por tu valentía, por tu decisión, por ese amor tan inmenso que le tienes a la tierra que hasta eras y eres capaz de sacrificar tu propia vida con tal de que los humanos podamos vivir._

 _Eres una diosa sin igual, y hasta el último instante de mi vida fui feliz, dichoso de servirte._

 _Por eso no, no te disculpes..._

— _Mi Seiya... esto será arriesgado, y es probable que queden secuelas de lo sucedido pero... es lo único que se me ocurre para salvarlos... Para salvar tu alma_ —dijo la diosa, escuchándose cada vez más lejos—. _Te prometo que después de esto tendrás la vida normal que siempre deseaste tener._ _Adiós, Seiya…_

 _¡No, espera...! ¡No te vayas...! ¡Athena...!_

 _¡SAORI...!_

Y como si tan sólo de una pesadilla se tratara, el caballero de bronce que yacía sentado en una silla de ruedas en medio de la obscuridad se alzó levemente sobre esta y emitió un ahogado y ronco grito debido al inmenso dolor que sintió de nuevo en el pecho.

Yendo directo hacia el suelo, el joven caballero permitió que varias de sus lágrimas rodaran por sus heladas mejillas.

Con su voz algo débil debido al poco uso, el moreno soltó- E-Ella no está bien, Saori...

Así, tras ello, el legendario caballero de pegaso, aquel que se decía reencarnaba junto a la diosa Athena y le propinaba en cada guerra un golpe al dios del inframundo, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba rodeado de obscuridad, al menos... no una tan infinita como en la que se encontró por, según él, una buena cantidad de tiempo.

Sin embargo al final eso no era importante, estaba de vuelta, no sabiendo cómo ni por qué, regresó al mundo de los vivos. Desconocía dónde era que se encontraba, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era de que la joven de cabellos lavanda estaba en peligro, y lo peor, fuera de su alcance.

Tenía que ponerse de pie e ir por ella.

Así que con bastante dificultad, el japonés se apoyó en la maltrecha silla de ruedas y de a poco se fue poniendo de pie. Estaba débil y era difícil mantenerse parado sin apoyarse, pero aún así, a pesar de todo impedimento, él iría, se reencontraría con su diosa, con la mujer que más amaba en ese mundo una vez más.

La vida lo hizo rememorar muchos eventos de su pasado, lo hizo entender muchas otras cosas. Ahora, esta le daba una segunda oportunidad para continuar creando nuevos recuerdos, y aunque le costara, lograría alcanzar a la única persona que deseaba nunca faltara en sus memorias.

— Espérame, Saori... V-Voy por ti...

* * *

 **Suki:** Y... ¡Se acabó! Oh sí gente, este es el último capítulo de este pequeño proyecto que me plantee hace varios años atrás. En un inicio iba tomar más capítulos del manga y el anime, pero al final decidí no hacerlo por lo siguiente:

Aquí es donde para mí, Seiya ya dejó en claro el asunto con sus sentimientos. En el episodio 30 creo que fue cuando comenzó a darse cuenta, pero no supo cómo debía realmente manejar esa situación. Ahora en el episodio 42, ya se decide a amarla silenciosamente. Llevar una relación sutil con ella, como el mismo Kurumada lo dijo, jaja…

Pero bueno, mi idea original era la misma, conectar el último recuerdo con unas palabras de Saori hacia Seiya antes de irse y que al sentir que esta se alejaba de su lado, nuestro morocho regresara al mundo real, situándonos entonces en Tenkai-Hen.

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron su review a lo largo de esta cortita historia. Ojalá sigan apoyando mis otros escritos.

¡Los quiero!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
